haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimura Kusunoki
Character Overview 'Yukimura Kusunoki '(楠 幸村 Kusunoki Yukimura) is a supporting character from the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Light Novel series. First introduced as a stalker of Kodaka. Her first meeting with the Neighbor's Club resulted in gender confusion, as her appearance is decidedly feminine despite her assertions of malehood, which are revealed to be false in the light novel. She admiringly believes Kodaka to be a romantic and masculine outlaw who lives life the way he wants to, and eagerly pledges to become his "underling" on the basis that she can learn to become less effeminate through him. The reason why Yukimura is unable to get friends is because she literally is a girl (despite her claims to be a boy) for the boys to be comfortable with and being a little too fascinated by manliness. Appearence Yukimura have light-brown hair and eyes that were kept short. She is usually dipicted in her male school uniform during school hours and her maid uniform (given by Yozora) after school hours. Yukimura's maid uniform consists of a black dress with a white apron over with a red bow tie and a white barrette with black strings tied to triangles on each side and wears a single pink flower hair clip even when doing her butler uniform. After her true gender is revealed, Yukimura is now shown to be wearing a butler outfit (yet agian, provided by Yozora). She was also shown wearing Yozora's clothes in a chapter in Volume 6. She also owns a pink bikini top with a mini-skirt paero design and a fundoshi. Personality Yukimura have rather low-selfesteem as she was always shown to be greatly hurt and wanted to commit Seppuku if she percieve Kodaka's reasoning an answers as not wanting her service. Yukimura is also very gullible, being tricked by Yozora to wear women's clothing (when the latter thought she was a man) and joining the club (by Yozora for the purpose of using her as a servant) and later, wearing a butler outfit (after Yozora realizing her true gender). As the series progresses, Yukimura seem to be more and more confident. Yukimura is also very polite, as she uses the term "watakushi" (私, わたくし) to describe herself, which is considered extremly formal and sophisticated. Yukimura also rarely gets fazed by anything. Abilities Intelligence In terms of Japanese Histiry, Yukimura is extremly knowledgable in this aspect, being able to describe itimate histories of famous Japanese people in the past. However, once she tackles World History, Yukimura is not so knowledgable having a hard time doing even a middle schooler's homework on this topic. Other Abilities Yukimura is rather good at serving people, being able to make tea and coffee but have a rather monotone voice in singing. Yukimura is also very dedicated to her work, unfailing to bring Kodaka his daliy food and comics without fail and does whatever Kodak tells her to do (although she does take them to extremes). Trivia *Yukimura's surname, Kusunoki (楠) is derived from the Camphor tree. *Yukimura's given name was based on the famed samurai, Sanada Yukimura. *Yukimura herself originally belived that she was a male but after Rika had some lessons with her, Yukimura now knows the truth. *It seems that in the past, some of the boys in her past told Yukimura her true gende, but the latter just believed this is part of their "bullying". Even after having her true gender revealed, Yukimura still goes on her daily routine as a boy in school hours. Quotes